1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for obtaining synchronization for direct communication between devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication company establishes a communication infrastructure to provide various communication services to users. For example, a mobile communication company establishes a plurality of base stations inside a service area to allow a User Equipment (UE) to be connected to one of the base stations and receive a service. For example, when a first UE communicates with another UE, the communication is made through the communication infrastructure, such as a base station.
However, there may be times when one of various problems is generated in the infrastructure (for example, a base station) such that the infrastructure no longer operates properly. In consideration of such a condition, research for supporting direct communication between terminals that have performed communication via a relevant infrastructure is under progress. As part of the direct communication, obtaining synchronization between terminals in direct communication is important.
Therefore, a method and an apparatus for obtaining synchronization for direction communication between devices in the case where an infrastructure does not operate in an infrastructure-based communication system are required.